This invention relates a polyurea-containing polymers, more particularly to polyurea-containing polymers prepared in the reaction of a polyisocyanate with a secondary amine-terminated polyepoxide compound.
In the preparation of polyurea and/or polyurethane polymers it is often desirable to prepare a polymer having the properties of high heat distortion temperature, good impact strength and high modulus. In practice, however, it has often been found that optimization of one of these properties tends to cause a decrease in one or more of the others. For example, high heat distortion polymers have often been found to be lacking in impact strength. Similarily, high modulus polymers have often been found to be lacking in both heat distortion and impact properties. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a polyurea and/or polyurethane polymer having good heat distortion, modulus and impact strength.